Many large buildings, such as hospitals, offices, department stores, and high-rise buildings, are constructed to include interior walls, ceiling, and soffits that are non-structural. Such non-structural interior walls, ceiling, and soffits allow larger existing floor plans to be easily divided up into smaller areas to create smaller private spaces, such as individual office spaces or rooms.
Additionally, suspended or drop-down ceilings are often the most common type of ceilings utilized in such large buildings, which consequently creates a concealed or interstitial space between the drop-down ceiling and the next floor or structural ceiling above. This interstitial spacing may be a designated area to allow the proper mechanical, plumbing, sprinkler, and electrical connections to be made in order to maintain a proper and functional floor space. However, many of the current non-structural interior walls frequently extend past the suspended or drop-down ceilings and even make structural contact with the next floor level or ceiling level. Because the presence of the interior walls within the interstitial spacing serves no structural purpose, such use of excess interior wall material is a waste in excess labor fees and construction materials. Additionally, the interior walls within the interstitial spacing take up unnecessary space, and potentially block the running of mechanical ductwork, conduit, or other infrastructure materials.